Journey to Liyeveron
by Starkiller
Summary: Medieval Pokemon fic. The world is facing a terrible threat. Blue Gary Oak, with his eevee companion, at last finds himself caught up in the hero quest he has been waiting for. But is it all he expected? GaryxOC
1. Chapter 1

**A JOURNEY TO LIYEVERON**

****

**OKAY, I KNOW I TOOK IT OFF TO EDIT IT...WELL THAT'S ALL I HAVE TO SAY. can i go now?**

_**Disclaimer: I don't own some of the names like ...eh...oh, Orcs (they're from the book Lord Of the Rings) and i don't own pokemon either!**_

_**I was really ill when I began writing this. It's weird to say the least and most of the characters and names I got from a dream I had.**__** I already have the explanation up, however I put it in the crossovers section and I think it's better here (fantasy, to anyone who's lost) with the main part...I have no idea what I'm on about. No one reads this bit anyways...however, if you do, PLEASE REVIEW THIS!**_

**EXPLANATION**  
  
  
The red clouds spiralled around the dark imperial palace of Moria, capital of Mordon, a large continent in the Southern Wild seas.   
  
At this period in time, darkness ruled all in Mordon. Famine spread like a forest fire. The wealthy starved and the poor died. No one saw hope any longer. Like peoples sons, daughters and parents, hope died.   
  
There was one ruler who controlled all this. Ruling Mordon was said to be a game to him, a game where he constantly won by changing the rules. His name was Goromdos, a half man half beast. At first he appeared to anyone weak in mind, as a fierce, emotionless...bald mad-man! But Goromdos was much more than a mad-man. To those who still saw a glimmer of hope, he appeared as the mythical creature Centaur. From his clean shaven head sprouted two golden demon like horns. His eyes could turn from blank, dark, nothingness, to a piercing yellow and red fire. These were possibly his most dangerous feature, causing his unfortunate prey to go utterly insane with one glance. His bland emotionless eyes held many other powers, yet to have been discovered by anyone.   
  
Around his neck hung the ancient moonstone of Abra. It was said that the moonstone had once glowed blue, reflecting it's light upon the sky. However, once Goromdos captured it for himself, the stone turned red, and so did the sky; the colour of blood. Hope was thought to be lost with the moonstone. However, it is not entirely possible to loose hope. If it was there would be no damn story!!!   
  
  
  
~~Prologue to 'Journey to Liyeveron'  
  
_'LET TRUTH AND DESTINY, NOT BE TOLD, BUT SHOWN   
IT IS ONLY THEN THAT ONE MAY ENTER THE LOOKING GLASS.'_  
  


The fires blazed, clawing at the small family who were all desperately trying to escape the burning house which they had once called home.   
  
The mother clutched her three year old infant child to her chest as it cried out relentlessly. In her free hand, she tightened her grip on her six year old son's tiny hand, whos eyes were wide with fear and curiosity. The mother stole a worried glance at her husband who was now trying to lead them through the burning village. Screams of terror rose up along with the flames which held the memories of every single man, woman and child which had grown strong here.   
  
Demetrius was a strong, courageous man, known across the lands as the bravest of the brave, the toughest of the tough and the leader of all leaders. However, now he did not feel so bold for instead of his life, it was his own families that he was now responsible for. He avoided his wife's concerned look, and begged the Gods for her to stop. She was breaking his heart. It seemed that she could read him like a book, his inner most feelings, thoughts and desires left bare for her to see. Usually it would make Demetrius feel even more proud, but now at this very moment, he wanted no one to learn of his despair and distress over the current situation.   
  
Finally the narrow back streets ran into the town square. Demetrius raised a hand, motioning his wife and servant to stop. He peered around the corner of the back street and studied the scene before him.   
  
There he was. Or maybe no more than a he than a what. Goromdos, Dark Lord and high master of the Orcs (goblins to me or you). He was known across the lands and as far as across the black seas to where the mythical creatures of Everon dwelled. Even Gorg the rock giant knew the name Goromdos. This was thought a little remarkable seeing as Gorg, for now a hundred years, kept to himself hidden over the purple mountains where he lived.  
  
No, as a dark wizard Goromdos was not to be messed with. Even Demetrius knew not to oppose him. His very name struck fear into the very heart of the bravest men alive. His colourless eyes seemed to bore into your very soul. As he walked his hoofed feet struck the ground like a clap of thunder. His cold dangerous voice sent shivers down your spine. Anything he touched turned cold, hard and colourless like his soul.   
  
People had thought with a smile 'what was he like as a child?' but the truth of the matter was he had never been one. Nobody knew where he had come from. There were many theories to this query. Every cold mean thought of every single man, animal, gnarf, elf, goblin, zen, and fairy had created a gate way into the Astral planes (Hell) itself, releasing the monster which now stood in the square ahead of Demetrius.   
  
With the dark phenomenal powers such as Demetrius had heard of, he was not going to be the fool and rush to challenge him. However... there is a path that one is always shown and always must follow, with or without knowing it.   
  
Like every other living creature, Demetrius was set on such a path, yet his path was short and soon to end. But as one wise creature once said, 'Where one path stops another must turn off and create more doorways. That is how the present grows into the future.'  
  
Demetrius could no longer stand the torture the beast before created. Women, and children were snapped like twigs, men beaten out of their minds. His eyes began to water as he saw the spilled blood on the statue of their sacred God. It seemed as Goromdos was winning, and all Hell was breaking loose.   
  
His wife closed her eyes and turned her back on the death and pain of so many of her friends and relatives as did the old maid accompanying them. Her six year old son stood silently beside her. Olive was his name as I recall. Never did a name suit anyone as Olive suited him. His skin was tinted pale yellow, and his hair was the colour of ripe olives. His large dark eyes were noticed and looked upon by all, yet not in an offensive manner. But it did so, in a rather peculiar way, make the young boy almost calming to look upon.   
  
The young and innocent Olive looked on at the scene with an even more curious expression. Suddenly, without warning he rushed out to the square, his parents screaming for him to come back. Goromdos called the child silently. Demetrius, upon realising what the dark sorcerer was doing, took to his heels and ran forward. His wife placed her infant girl into the trustworthy care of her old maid, and raced after her husband and child.   
  
Olive stopped infront of Goromdos and stood, as if staring into a never-ending abyss of dark thoughts. Goromdos raised his hand to Demetrius and his wife, and suddenly the two stopped, as if in a trance. They struggled to take back control of their minds, but it was at a loss. Both were forced to watch as their young son's eyes glowed an eerie shade of blue, then turned as cold and colourless as the Dark Lord's.   
'He is now a slave.'   


_**13 years in the future**_

  
Blue Oak walked along the dirt path road towards Erathadore, capital city of the tall folk. Beside him merrily skipped a young sandy coloured Eevee. He glanced at the pup who was currently pawing at a fluttering butterfly. Blue shook his head and smiled before taking a short pause to glance around at the sweet pure land, covered by green grass and bare hills as far as the eye could see. He loved this place, and had it not been for his own longing for adventure, he would have stayed in Erathadore and grew to the age of sixteen in these very lands.   
  
The path the un-separable pair now followed was by no means primitive. The smooth rich soiled earth was fortunately easy going on his worn brown boots. He carelessly brushed back his rich, spikey auburn hair with one hand. It may have been a pleasant looking day, but the cold breeze still blew, rustling the trees dotted around. The path now wound slowly down a steep hill beside a clear waterfall.  
  
_"_Come, Eevee. At the foot we'll stop for a drink. A small break should do us no harm._"_ The Eevee yipped happily and quickened her pace. As they neared the foot of the hill both began to hear the distinct beat of hooves on the dirt path. Blue looked behind him. No one was there yet. Any moment he expected some gallant knight to come riding down the steep path towards them. He stepped to the far side, not wishing to be knocked down. He paused, awaiting the sight of the knight in shining armour at the top of the hill. The beat of the hooves began to get louder and louder until without any warning, a magnificent bay horse leapt off the side of the hill and jumped onto the path infront of him.   
  
Blue was thrown back, hitting the dirt path below. He coughed as the horse kicked up the dust and raced down to the river at the foot of the hill. Eevee raced to her master's side and began licking his face. Blue smiled a little and nodded reassuringly. He stood and scowled. It was no knight. Just some immature boy (not unlike himself!). Blue charged down the path, Eevee struggling to keep up behind him. The boy was at the river, filling an empty bottle with water for the rest of his journey, which he supposed was to Erathadore.  
  
Blue walked sternly up to the shorter boy and grabbed his shoulder, forcing him around. However, who he came to face was no boy. Infact, it was a young girl, around the age of sixteen, no older than himself anyway. Her reddish-brown hair hung loosely round her curved shoulders, midnight blue eyes boring into his. He shook himself free of his shock and returned to reality.   
  
"You almost killed me back there! What's the big idea?!" Blue asked upon remembering his anger. The girl scowled at him and shook free of his grasp. Eevee had finally caught up with her master. Deciding to ignore the current argument, she crouched low at the river's bank and began lapping up the cool refreshing water.  
  
"You should have been able to hear me a mile off. It was not my fault you got in the way!" She turned her back on him and began filling her second bottle of water. She was indeed a very beautiful, upper class, girl. She wore knee high brown boots and a short forest green dress. Around her shoulders she wore a darker green cape, which she flung back as she stood up to face him again. All in all she looked rather like a princess than a simple peasant's girl.  
  
"Who are you then?" Blue asked, trying his very best not to sound too friendly.   
"Why do you ask, gentle sir?" the girl said, trying to restore her usual upper class accent. Blue tried his best not to erupt and yell with all his force at the young yet bold girl infront of him.  
  
"Because I wish to know. Is that such a crime?" He asked, folding his arms across his chest.  
  
"Nowadays it is." The girl answered, "Why do you simply trust every being you meet? Have you been away for the past few cycles?" the boy surprisingly nodded.  
  
"Actually, I am a traveller. An adventurer." Blue answered with a wide grin. The girl laughed at him. 

"A brave, bold adventurer, I am sure!" she laughed again. Blue scowled at her.  
  
"What would you know, living in a stuffy city all your life." He sniffed. The girl eyed him. Even Eevee was a little surprised at her master's statement. She trotted up beside him then settled down for a quick nap on the soft grass below. Ignoring the sleeping pup, the stranger decided to prove the 'adventurer' wrong.  
  
"Erathadore is not stuffy! Look around you. I would hardly call this stuffy." She gestured with one extended arm to the green plains and blue sky above. In the distance, the shining (Elven built) ivory city of Erathadore could be seen glinting in the sun's light. "Name one place that is fresher than these very plains, _or_ more breath taking than Erathadore." The girl said smugly, cocking an eyebrow. Blue smiled at her.  
  
"Liyeveron." He answered simply. The girl frowned at him.  
  
"Liyeveron? You couldn't have possibly travelled there." She said, losing her upper class accent momentarily. She turned and walked to her horse and pulled herself into the saddle.  
  
"So you walk away. Well fine then. I shall just have to find someone else who wishes to hear my tales of adventure and bravery, ay Eevee?!" He danced about, waving a stick in the air as if it were a shining sword. The girl glanced at him and shrugged.  
  
"More like lies." She trotted off a few feet then stopped. Clearing her throat, she turned to the boy who was now kneeling by the water. "On you way to Erathadore then?" She asked quietly. He looked up and nodded a little unsurely. The girl smiled a little. "Then climb on."  
  
Blue stood up, and pulled himself onto the horse's back. Eevee quickly hopped into his arms, not wishing to be left behind.  
"I thought you said you couldn't trust strangers." He said smirking at her. She urged her horse on and smiled to herself.  
  
"I guess I'd rather like to hear those stories of yours. Even if they are lies." She added. Blue decided to ignore that last remark. "Besides, your Eevee is rather cute."  
  
"I guess that's fair." Blue said, glancing down at the now fast asleep puppy in his arms. "Just one thing. Now will you tell me your name?" The girl laughed a little.  
  
"Maybe one day."   
Blue sighed hopelessly, resting his hands on her waist.  
  
"I'll hold you to that."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
The town centre was just as he remembered it. Busy with all kinds of beings (mainly tall folk and elves) wandering in and out of shops and stalls in the marketplace. However, Blue's companion was watching the crowd with a very curious look. She shifted uneasily and dismounted from her horse along with Blue and his Eevee.   
  
"Hmm, this is odd. The market place is never opened on Cendar's day" She muttered almost to herself. Blue turned to her.  
  
"Cendar's day? That's today? Well why is everyone in the marketplace?" Blue asked. The girl sighed hopelessly.  
  
"I don't know" Suddenly she tugged on a passing stranger's jacket. "Pheralo, why is everyone in such a hurry round here? Today is Cendar's day is it not?" The man glanced around him quickly then bent down to speak to her.  
  
"Miss, you must get out of here as soon as you can. The Dark Lord is" He trailed off and stood up. "Your father is waiting. Better be off. Goodbye... young heir." He slung his enormous sack over his shoulder and raced off. The girl stood, a little dumfounded.   
  
Blue stood beside her and watched as people rushed passed them. Everyone seemed in more of a hurry than usual. Eevee was trying her best to dart in and out of peopl's way. Blue scooped her into his arms then glanced at the girl. She had gone pale as snow. He tapped her gently on the arm.  
  
"Mind telling me what that guy told you?" He watched as the girl squeezed her eyes shut tightly and shivered. _What was wrong?_

Suddenly she spun around to face him. "Get out of here. Now. No matter what. You no longer have a place here." And with that she began walking away. Blue was about to call her back but was cut off by sudden screams of terror behind him.  
  
"Here they come!! Move out!" 

Both Blue and Eevee turned to where they and their ex-companion had entered Erathadore. Blue could just see to the great brown hills where he had travelled not so long ago. A trail of fire was now moving down the path, heading towards Erathadore. The sky above the gathering warriors, was turning blood red as it followed them.  
  
He already knew who it was.

_**Before i edited this, Blue was supposed to be Gary Oak. However, now Blue is one of Gary's ancestors or somethin' like that. It's kinda like pokémon world, medievil time with a lot of fantasy. Sorry Ash and co. fans. None of his ancestors (or Ash himself) will be in it. I hope yah liked it. I do loads of fics like this, but i never put them up. WHY, you ask. **__**BECAUSE I'M A SHITTY WRITER!!! **__**i enjoy putting myself down.**_

_**(2 anyone who's interested!) Blue is what Gary's called in the pokémon comic adventure series (Ash is Red)**_


	2. Default Chapter Title

**JOURNEY TO LIYEVERON**

__

_Disclaimer~ I don't own pokémon and I sure as hell didn't write The Lord Of the Rings, kay! These disclaimers really suck. It's too much work.... And here I am still typing!_

_PART TWO_

Flames crackled and furious fires burned out of control as the city of Erathadore was attacked and pillaged by thousands of Orcs, Dragons and unknown beasts, all sent by the Dark Lord.   
  
Tall folk, elves and other innocent creatures ran blindly from the attacking warriors. Yet it was a hard battle to escape such a beast. The Orc has no specific shape, however if you saw one, you would know. These creatures are twisted by pain and fear. Hatred runs in their cold, black blood. The only pleasure these beasts seek, is in the suffering of others.  
  
Some of these Orc warriors rode fierce, blood thirsty wolf-like hounds or fire breathing dragons. Others attacked on foot, accompanied by enormous hostile beasts. Chaos had now engulfed the peaceful hidden city of Erathadore.  
  
****

Slaymol raced through the cities back streets, trying to escape the terror that the Orcs were causing. The young Gnarf male knew fine well who was really behind the surprise attack (as did many others, although they would never dare to say).   
He skidded to a halt and turned another corner, only to find ten bloody swords pointing towards his throat.  
  
"Uh, hey guys!" Slaymol laughed cheerfully as he began to back up. The vile beasts began to step forward, hissing through their blackened, dagger like teeth.  
  
"Soehhh...how's the random killings going?" The Orcs moved closer still, growling and spraying their saliva everywhere. Slaymol swallowed thickly as a large Orc came up behind him, binding his green webbed hands together with a leather cord.  
  
"Hey! Come on guys! I'm one of you!" He nodded towards an inside pocket of his thin dirty red waistcoat. The large Orc rummaged around, finding all sorts of stolen items such as jewels, gold, silver and even merthen. "See! I'm low down filthy scum like you!!" Slaymol wailed. The other Orcs glared at him.  
  
"More the reason to kill you!" Another Orc laughed in a raspy voice. He pointed his sword up to Slaymol's throat, yellow eyes pinched. Slaymol closed his eyes, beads of sweat running down his forehead.  
  
"Stop!" A voice called from the shadows. Slaymol was sure he recognised this man's voice.  
  
"Prince Theoden?" Slaymol murmured under his breath. The young, handsome man stepped out of the shadows, revealing short golden blonde hair and young almost feminine features. Around his shoulders he wore an elaborately decorated red cape, and upon his head was a small golden crown.  
  
Slaymol sighed in relief. As he was the stable, erm, Gnarfboy to the Prince's father (King Girbert), Theoden was sure to recognise him.   
  
"Prince Theoden! Oh brave and gallant sir! Please, if thou dost save, ermmine life, I shalt be forever in your debt!" Slaymol cried desperately.   
  
"My dear friend, there is no need for such pitiful pleas." Theoden nodded to the Orcs and they immediately obeyed and backed away.  
  
Slaymol was so shocked at this that he practically fainted to the ground when the Orc loosened his tight grasp.  
Theoden marched towards the Gnarf boy. Hovering above him, a slight smile began to creep across his face.  
  
The largest of the Orcs, who seemed to be the leader, stepped towards Theoden. "My lord, can I ask why you wish to keep this, this_girl,_ alive?" The Orc asked, irritation clear in his voice. Theoden turned to the massive creature and wrinkled his nose a little.  
  
"If he is the scum he proclaims to be, he might come in useful." Theoden looked down to Slaymol, who quivered beneath him. The Orc glanced down at him then back to the prince.  
  
"But the boy is nothing but a snivelling, whinging, little coward! How could he possibly fight for us-"  
Theoden quickly cut him off, "Did I say I wished him to fight for me, Captain Reagern?" The Orc looked away, clearly annoyed. Theoden ignored him and turned back to the Gnarf.   
  
"What is your name, boy?" Slowly, Slaymol crawled to his feet. He hardly reached the prince's chest. Swallowing thickly, he introduced himself. "Biggnz your majesty. Slaymol Biggnz." Theoden stroked his slight yellow beard with one hand.  
  
"Hmm, Biggnz. I believe you are the stable boy." He grinned. "What a devious young lad. I take it you were the one who stole our fair lady's pearls then." He laughed a little, "I could have your head for that, boy." 

Slaymol froze to the spot. However Theoden ginned again, showing rows of pearly white teeth. "That is, if she and my _dear _father were still alive. Poor, poor Girbert." He mocked, glancing up at the burning castle which sat high upon a hill.  
  
Slaymol could hardly believe what he was hearing. Prince Theoden, son of King Girbert and heir to the thrown! Had he, _the gallant Prince Theoden_, sided with Goromdos?  
  
Slaymol felt dizzy. It was too much for his small brain to handle. All his race really thought about was money. Gnarfs were prone to steal and thieve, and Slaymol Biggnz was good proof of this theory.   
  
"Well young Biggnz, I wish you to repay your debt to me immediately." Theoden saw that Slaymol looked a little uneasy, "You did say you would do _anything_ to repay me, did you not?" Theoden reminded the young boy. Prince Theoden looked so different shrouded in the shadows and fiery glow of the surrounding flames. Slaymol guessed he was just another fool, consumed by his own greed for power and money. 

The young Gnarf hung his head and nodded.   
  
"Good. Then listen close, young Biggnz."  
  
  
***  
  
  
Blue watched from a distance at the burning city of Erathadore. Eevee wriggled in her master's tight grip. Blue nodded to him. He knew he should move quickly, for the Dark Lord's_ slimy_ warriors would be on the look out for any survivors. He shook his head sadly and turned on his heel.   
  
A helpless cry from the far off right, suddenly caught the pairs attention. Summoning all his strength, Blue ran past the thick bushes and rocks until he reached a small dirt clearing. There he saw a girl lying on the ground, edging away from a large, particularly hideous Orc.   
  
The Orc had unsheathed his black, sharp, pointed sword, and was pressing it non too gently against her chest. The girl squealed in fright.  
  
A dark bay horse, presumably the girl's, tried to attack the wretched Orc. However its reins were caught up in the branches of a tree. The more the horse struggled, the more tangled up he became. The Orc grinned darkly.  
  
"Tell yah what," The Orc leaned closer to the young girl, "You cooperate, and I'll make your horse's death a quick 'n!" He laughed at his joke, not noticing the shadowed figure coming up behind him.   
  
Blue had unsheathed his small shining dagger, and now held it in his shaking hand. True, many of his brave, bold tales of adventures were partly genuine. He had seen dragons fierce and mermaids fair, however he was always on the sideline, watching other brave warriors fight. It was also true that Blue had travelled far across the land, but only as a ruddy apprentice, storyteller or some other stupid job like that. He had never fought anything except the occasional deer for dinner! And now he was faced with an Orc, he did not know how to handle it. Eevee watched him from the bushes with large, frightened eyes. Surely her master would never take on something this large!  
  
So far Blue had been unnoticed by the wicked Orc, until the light of the moon reflected off his dagger. The flash of light caught the corner of the Orc's eye. He spun around, sword in hand and pointed it towards the young boy.  
  
"Tryin' ta sneak up on me, ay?!" He slashed at the boy with his sword, however, Blue was too quick. He dodged to the side, twirled round, and struck the Gigantic Orc in the back. The beast screamed in agony as he fell to the ground and landed on top of his own weapon. Howling once more, the piercing sharp point of the sword ripped through his chest and sliced his heavy coal heart in two.  
  
Blue caustiously edged closer to the body, and rolled him over onto his back. Black, acidic blood oozed slowly from the large gaping wound and burned anything it touched. There was no doubt. The Orc was dead.  
Blue whistled and wiped his brow. "That was close." He turned to the girl who was trying to free her horse and escape. Blue   
smiled to himself and walked over to her.

"Ehh, what are you doin'?" he asked, not realising he still had a bloody dagger in hand. The girl twirled towards him.  
  
"Keep away from me!" She picked up a nearby stick and pointed it towards him. "I mean it! Stay back!" Blue laughed.  
  
"Hey, whoa there. Calm down. I did just save your life ya know. Is this how you thank everyone?" The girl blushed a little, and lowered her stick.  
  
"...I'm sorry. I justsorry." She turned her back on him and began untangling the reins. Blue put away his dagger and began helping her.   
  
"So, you running away?" He asked. The girl shrugged.  
  
"I have to. Aren't you?" Blue nodded slowly, handing the now untangled reins to her.  
  
"We'd better be moving fast. That army will be looking out for any survivors." Blue mumbled. The girl frowned at him.  
  
"We? I'm on my own, thank-you very much." She snatched the reins from his hand then looked up at his familiar face. She gasped a little. "Waityou. You're that vagabond!"   
Blue laughed a little at the title. "Why thank-you Miss High and Mighty!" The girl glared at him.  
  
"I'll have you know that I am the Princess of Erathadore!" She folded her arms across her chest. Blue sighed heavily.  
  
"There is no throne or ruler of Erathadore...except for Goromdos." The girl ignored him and mounted her horse.

"There is a city not to far from here. There I will find my uncle and his army will take back Erathadore! So move out of my way!" 

Blue still stood infront of the horse, "If you really are the princess they'll be on the look out for you! You're not safe on your own." The girl was about to open her mouth when the sounds of horses riding closer grew louder.  
  
Blue pulled the black sword out of the Orc's chest. He watched as the weapon in his hand turned from a cold dark black to a shining white silver. He smiled at the girl. "See, proves I'm good and trustworthy" He paused, "well good anyway." The horse grunted in disapproval.  
  
As the sound of hooves beating the ground grew louder, Blue readied himself for a fight. Eevee leapt to his side and yipped pitifully. The girl watched them, a little surprised. "You aren't going to fight all of them, are you?" She asked, her heart sinking.  
  
"Of course I am. Now go! I can't fight them and protect you at the same time, _princess_." He ordered sternly. The girl urged her horse on a little before stopping and looking back at them. 

She stared at her saviour. The girl was more than a little annoyed! She had never really felt guilt before. She knew she couldn't leave the pair. They didn't stand a chance. One boy and an Eevee against ten Orcs and their beasts! In her mind flashed an image of Blue being cut in two by an Orc's blackened sword whilst his Eevee was ripped to shreads by a blood thirsty hound. 

She shuddered. "Blue." Blue looked up at her. He saw the genuine concern in her eyes and sighed again,

"Please go." He whispered, but she only shook her head.  
  
"Come with me. Please." Blue glanced back to the way he had came. Any minute the Orcs would be upon them. He knew he could not triumph in a battle with ten of those creatures! And what would happen to Eevee? He glanced down at the pup who was standing, ready for battle. He couldn't let him fight though.   
  
Defeated, Blue picked up the pup and mounted the horse behind the girl. He held her arm for a second and whispered in her ear, "Tell me your name?"  


The young girl smiled back at him, "My name, is Arin."

*********

**Please tell me who else you'd like to see featured in this fic! Well, there ancestors anyway.** Most of the characters in this fic are ancestors of the characters in Pokémon. Here's a little guide to some of the characters I've thought up so far. They'll be featured in the parts to come.  
  
**Blue Oak**~ Gary Oak  
**Prince Theoden** ~ I was thinking along the lines of a younger Giovanni.  
**Sedgewick the sketcher**~ Tracey (who else! I'll have him in the up coming chapters. I'd like to thank **shadowcat** for giving me the idea!!)  
**Slaymol**~ although he ain't a Meowth, his character is kinda based on him. To anyone who's ever read 'The Lord Of the Rings', Slaymol looks like Gollum.  
**Arin**~ She's the ancestor of my own character from my other fics. Her name's Crystal Ember.

**If anyone is seriously dying to see Ash and Co.'s ancestors, then I'll probably put them in later on. Ain't I a nice person!**


End file.
